Mobile devices have the capability to send and receive messages such as, for example, text messages, emails, voice messages, etc., to other mobile devices and various other computing devices. Known technologies allow a user of a mobile device to send a message to a selected one or a group of devices. For example, the user can select one or more contacts from a contact list, or a list of Mobile Directory Numbers (MDN) to send a message to the selected group. However, using the known messaging systems the user is not able to select a group of contacts based on a condition such as, for example, current location of the contacts in the group or a geographical direction they are located at, with respect to the user. Therefore, a need exists for directional messaging among mobile devices.